Christmas shenanigans
by Sp00pyGhost
Summary: Mai has made Christmas at the SPR office and Naru is being rude about it. Oh yeah! Naru has some type of power and it starts to snow heavily when he's pissed off. What!


**I'm so sorry this is late, but I lost internet and then Christmas happened and yeah, but at least it's here for a laugh and a cute story that will probably be continued and on the back burner... Haha, anyway enjoy!**

Mai was at the office early, since she had asked Lin for a key. He was shocked, but gave it to her with no questions after she explained. She had planned to decorate the office, as much as she could for Christmas. She didn't have a tree though, but she made up for it with other cute sparkly decorations. Sadly she wasn't able to decorate Naru's office, because he had locked. She guessed he locked it all the time and just never noticed. Finishing up the decorations, by placing a mistletoe strategically, she put on a pot of tea. Naru and Lin would be there soon, since they arrive at six everyday, at least and hour before Mai has to be at work. Waiting for the tea to boil, she smiled to herself and was very proud at the work she had got done in the last two hours. Honestly of it weren't for her having a horrible nightmare, she wouldn't of been able to get it all done. For once she was thankful for a nightmare to keep her up. Pulling her out of her thoughts the main office door opened and a long heavy sigh could be heard.

"Mai?" Naru called into the very colorful and brightly decorated office.

"In here," Mai called from the kitchen as the kettle whistled and she quickly went to work on making tea.

"It looks beautiful Mai," Lin said as he walked into the kitchen before Naru. "Would you mind bringing me a cup of tea to my office?" He asked smiling at the petite brown haired girl. Lin had gotten used to smiling around Mai, only because he couldn't help it, there was just something about her that could bring him to smile and he stopped trying to hide it awhile ago.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. You know that," Mai replied grinning ear from ear as she mixed in the honey. Lin walked out as Naru walked in. He wanted to be as far away as possible. 'Sorry Mai' he thought as he locked his office door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naru asked almost exasperated. Not waiting for an answer he continued to rant. "The one time you're early for work and it's to put up silly Christmas decorations. How did you even get in? I'm sure I have not given you a key," Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought the office could use some Christmas cheer. Why do you care? It's not like you paid for any of it," Mai huffed as she turned around and crossed her arms. "I mean seriously, there no reason to be a scrooge about some Christmas decorations and honestly you won't even see it 90% of the time, since you stay in your office all day, every day," she had grown angry, because ever since he got back he had been hard on everyone, especially her.

"Fine, but right after Christmas I want it all taken down," Naru snapped back. Mai was taken aback by this. This was the first time he had ever snapped at her with that tone. It only made Mai angrier and her face started to turn red and she whipped back around towards the tea and fixed Lin and her a cup. She picked them up and walked passed him and mumbled something around the lines of 'Fix your own damn tea today'.

Lin unlocked his office door and noticed that she was anger. "Was he that much of a douche?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Mai's face went from anger to shock and then to grinning ear from and giggling a bit. "I've never thought you'd be the one to call him that," she said between giggles and handed him his tea.

"Well, it's the best word to suit him," Lin smiled and accepted the cup of tea. "Just give him a break this year. This is the first Christmas he won't be with his family," Lin's smile became softer and after Mai nodded he closed his door and locked it back.

Mai walked back to her desk to find a note laying there. She sat down and picked it up. It read, 'Mai I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm sure Lin has told you, but that's not much of an excuse. The decorations look great. I'm closing the office for the day. When Lin asks why, tell him I went to deal with some business.' Mai was shocked. He had given her an apology note and closed the office for the day. She went to Lin's office and knocked rapidly. He opened the door confusedly, but she just shoved the note in his hand and left him to read it. Putting her jacket on, Lin came fully out of his office.

"What are you doing?" He asked halfway through reading the note.

"I'm going to find him, because knowing him he's most likely sitting somewhere in the cold," Mai answered and walked out the door before he could comment. She walked down the steps and looked around. It was still dark and barely anyone was walking on the sidewalk. There was a park nearby and that's the way she headed. Mai had noticed that snow had started falling and with every step she took it seemed to get heavier. By the time she reached the park, at least a foot of snow had fallen. It was strange to say the least. Looking around the park she finally laid eyes on her narcissistic boss and quickly walked over to him. "You like to call me an idiot, but you're the one who walks out into the snow and probably planned on staying out here until you froze," Mai said crossing her arms.

Naru sighed and looked up at Mai. "Says the one who came out here to find me instead of going home and enjoying a day off," Naru said standing.

"That's because you had to be an idiot and walk out of work just because you were a jerk and instead of telling me to my face you wrote a note saying that you're sorry," Mai sighed and then shivered. "Let's just go back to the office, before we either get sick or freeze to death," she said, almost pleading.

"Alright, fine," Naru said passing her and heading towards the office, the snow thinning a bit. They finally reached the office and Mai could swear her teeth were chattering. After taking her coat off, she immediately went to the kitchen and put a pot of water on. Waiting for it to boil she took off her scarf and gloves and Naru walked into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to stop acting like a child and actually open the office today?" Mai asked turning towards him.

"I was not acting like a child. I had my reasons for going out there," Naru snapped back in the same tone he used earlier.

Mai kept quiet and finished the tea. She knew if she talked, her voice would crack. She wanted to cry but knew if she did, he'd just make fun of here. Despite her efforts a tear rolled down her cheek. Naru noticed and realized he had done something very wrong, because the only time he's seen her cry because of him was when he refused to accept her love. He engulfed her into a big hug. Mai gasped and almost dropped the kettle, but held onto it tightly. Naru let her go and walked out of kitchen, before she could question him. Mai sat there shocked for a bit and then finished the tea. She placed the cups on a tray and brought one to lin first and then one to Naru who had been standing in his office doorway.

"Did you put mistletoe up?" Naru asked, while spying some over in a hidden place over the couch.

"Yeah, the gang is suppose to be here later, so… I… I thought it would be funny to catch them under some," Mai answered stuttering a bit, because she had placed some above Naru's office door. She brought him his cup saying nothing about the mistletoe above their heads, but Naru had noticed it earlier and pulled her as close as he could and kissed her. It seemed the whole world had disappeared, sound, light, everything, until they heard the snap of a camera.

Lin ran back to his office cursing the damn sound on his phone for being up so loud. Mai could only stand there shocked as Naru followed after the 'sneaky arse'. Mai may have been shocked and lost in her own world, but she still understood english and giggled quietly to herself. She placed the tray down and drunk her tea while listening to the arguing that ensued between the douchebag and the sneaky arse. It continued, until finally Lin gave up his phone so Naru could delete the photo. Mai sat there doing paperwork and filing things.

The office settled down and surprisingly there were no calls for tea and then the tornado of voices came through the door as arguing could be heard and John trying to calm it. Ayako and Monk both walked under one of the hidden mistletoes.

"Hey!" Mai yelled and got their attention. She pointed above their head and they both looked and turned red. "You have to follow the tradition," she said with a tone that gave them no room to argue. Monk quickly pecked the Miko on the lips and then got to the other side of the room almost knocking the table over. The others laughed, except for Ayako who had excused herself to the bathroom.

Next was Masako's and John's turn and they exactly did what Mai expected. They sat on the couch where another one was placed above. Mai bursted out laughing catching their attention. All they could do was look up and grimace. This time John politely kissed Masako on the cheek and they both blushed.

Yasu looked sad cause he knew he was the odd man out and didn't have anyone to kiss, until….

 **There ya go! Merry late Christmas!**


End file.
